Junior High Crush
by tayloralexis12
Summary: setting is in high school (vampire slayer style storie) Piper Chapman Polly Harpwr a few other are in jr high Piper meets Alex Vause while teaching a computer class
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE:

It was two months into the school year, for Piper chapman Polly Harper Cindy harris and Tasteey As junior high students. They were sitting around the lunch table in the caferteria talking about what happened on patrol.

"What do you think was going on, I mean with all those vampires that just came out of nowhere?" Piper asked, taking a bite of her food.

"I don't know but Healy is reseacrhing it as we speak," Polly said.

"Does he need us for anything?" Tasteey asked, reaching for her drink.

"I'm sure he does, will all go there after were done here," Polly said.

A group of cheerleaders walks over to them. "Hey loser, going to the pep rally later?" a girl asked.

"Cordellia, don't you have some other place to be then here?" Cindy asked, sipping her soda.

"Excuse me, I don't think I was talking to you, who are you anyways?" Cordellia asked.

"I'm Cindy Jenkins, I just transfered in," Cindy said, with a smile.

"And now your hanging with these loser," Cordellia said.

"Cordellia, what did you want anyways? Polly asked.

"To see if you guys were coming to the pep rally duh," Cordellia said.

"How thoughtful, but nah I don't think we will be there," Polly said.

"Suit yourself, come on girls," Cordellia said, walking off.

As they finished up there lunches, they dropped there trays off at the little window. And headed to the libarary to see what Healy had found out. As they walked down the hall they noticed a few of the girls checking Piper out, Polly elbowed Piper for her to see, all she did was shake her head and kept walking.

"Hey Pipes they were checking you out," Cindy said.

"I know that, but there not my type," Piper said.

"What is your type, here I thought you were a lesbain and like girls," Tasteey said.

"I do like girls, just not those types of girls," Piper said.

"I don't get it, your a girl and your a gay" Cindy said.

"Ok those girls are goth, I don't like goth chics, those over there are snobs don't like them either, and those back there and cheerleaders I don't like cheergirls either," Piper said.

"Then what kind of girl is your type?" Polly asked.

"Well, I want a down to earth girl, who's sweet and kind, and why are we discussing this anyways?" Piper asked, looking at Cindy and Polly.

"We were just wondering is all," Tateey said.

"Well enough about what kind of girls I like, and lets get inside," Piper said, opening the door to the libarary.

"Hey Healy what did you find out?" polly asked.

"Only that there's magic involved here," Healy said, taken his glasses off and cleaning them.

"MAGIC! And this is where you come in Pipes," Polly said.

"I'll get right on it," Piper said, pulling her laptop out of her bag.

As Polly, Tasteey Mr. Healy and Cindy sat down to go through the books, Piper set up her laptop to see wht she could find in ways of a gang of vampire activity through out sunnydale.

She came across one article that a couple barely escaped with there lives, but there friends weren't so lucky. "I found something guys," Piper said.

"What did you find?" Healy asked, raising from his seat, to stand by Piper.

"It says here that two local teens escaped a group of gangs with fangs, but the other couple wasn't so lucky that they died with punchers holes to the neck," Piper read.

"Good lord, how long ago was that?" Mr. Healy asked.

"Oh...um...two weeks ago, and here's another one that happen two months ago," Piper said.

"Good work Piper," Polly said, closing her book.

"I must say that is fantactic, you 4 go on to class," Healy said.

As they closed there books and waited for Piper to put her laptop back in her bag. They headed out of the libarary doors and straight to class, Piper went to teach the computer class at the request from her teacher.

The bell rang singling the end of another school day, Piper Polly and Cindy climb aboard the school bus to go home. The two girls sat in the same seat while Cindy sat in the seat behind them.

They were next to the last to get off the bus at Polly's house. They went inside and made the something to eat, then sat down to do there home work.

45 minutes later Polly's mom comes home and peeks into her bedroom.

"Hey honey how was school?" Joyce asked.

"Same old sunnydale jr high boring," Polly said, at the look her mom gave her.

"I don't think it was boring," Piper said.

"Of course you wouldn't, you like school," Tastey said.

"Ok stop teaseing her, dinner will be ready at 6pm," joyce said.

"Ok mom well will be there," Polly said.

"Alright guys lets get back to our homework," Piper said.

******************************** Two blocks over, the Vause were moving into there new houes over on sunset strip. Alex Vause a 17 year old sophmore has taken a box up to her room, placing the box on the bed heads back downstairs. Donnie Vause 18 year old college junior and a football player for his last school busy talking on the phone to his buddies back home. DianeVause a 36 year old accountant was inside in the kitchen unpacking some boxes, so she could make them some dinner for the night. Donald Vause sr a 40 year old district attorney inside his office unpacking his books placing them on the book shelves.

Alex was coming down the stairs looking for her mother. "MOM!" Alex yelled.

"In the kitchen honey," Diane said.

"Have you came across a box with my laptop and computer stuff?" Alex asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Sorry dear no I haven't, you can check the living room and if its not there, the other truck comes tomorrow,"Diana said.

"Thanks mom,"Alex said.

"Oh Alex before I forget, Sylvie called," Diane said.

"Ok thanks mom, I'll call her after I look for my laptop,"Alex said, heading into the living room.

Alex looks for the boxes that's for her room, finding a few boxes she takes them up to her room. and goes through them putting them where they would go. She didn't find her laptop.

She heads down to her dads office, knocks on the door. "Come in,"

"Hi daddy," Alex said, peeking around the door.

"Hey pumpkin come on in," Donald sr said.

"Have you came across my laptop?" Alex asked.

"Have you checked in the living room?" Donald asked.

"Yes sir and its not there," Alex said.

"The second truck should be here later tonight or tomorrow," Donald said.

"Ok I guess I could wait that long for it," Alex said, heading out.

"Alex honey," Diane yelled.

"Yes momma," Alex said.

"Let your dad and brother know dinners ready," Diane said.

"Yes ma'ma..dad dinners ready," Alex yelled, back to the open door.

"Alright be right there," Donald said.

Alex walks to the front door, sees her brother outside. "Donnie...dinners ready," Alex said.

"Ok be there in a minute," Donnie said.

As they sat down to eat dinner as a family. They talked a while like family sometimes do.

"So Alex, your first day is tomorrow as a sophmore at a new school," Donald said.

"Yeah.. I'm a little nervous, but I think I'll be ok," Alex said, reaching for her ice tea.

"You'll be just fine pumpkin," Donald said.

"How about you son?" Donald asked.

"I'm going over to sunnydale university in the morning," Donnie said.

"You need to me to go with you son?" Donald asked.

"No sir, I can handle it," Donnie said.

"Oh Alex, the bus arrives at 7," Diane said, taken a bite of her salad.

"I'll be ready by 6:45," Alex said.

After dinner was done Alex helped her mother clear the table, and do the dishes. While Donnie went up to his room to find clothes for the next day. Donald headed to his office to make a few calls to his new boss.

"Is that it mom?" Alex asked.

"Yeah that's it sweetie," Diane said.

"I forgot to call Sylvie earlier," Alex said.

"Well you better hop to it before she thinks your mad at her," Diane said.

Alex runs up the stairs and to her bedroom, she grabs her cell phone and dials Sylvies number. After the third ring the phone was answered, and they talked for a few hours.

Knock knock

"Hang on, come in," Alex said.

"Its almost midnight and you have school in the morning," Diane said.

"Ok mom I'm almost done," Alex said, returning back to the conversation.

After 12:30 Alex hung up the phone, and headed down to the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. Then headed to bed setting her alarm before turning the light and going straight to sleep.

Alex's alarm clock goes off at 6:30, she rolls over turns the alarm off, pushing the blanket off and gets out of the bed walks down to use the she was done in the bathroom she headed back to her room, to find her something nice to wear her first day at a new school, going through her closet she finds her pale blue skirt and a black blouse. she thought. She put the skirt back in the closet and pulled out her skinny hip hugger jeans. Pulling them on and buttoning up her blouse. Tieing her shoes, she grabs her brush and brushes her hair on the way down stairs.

"Your just in time to eat your breakfast," Diane said.

"Hey mom, do I look ok in this?" Alex asked.

"You look great in that," Diane said. smiling at her

"Thanks mom," Alex said, eating her breakfast.

Piper Polly and Tasyeet were already on the bus, heading in the direction of sunset strip. Picking up a few kids here and there. By the time they got to Alex's house Piper was reading a book.

Piper looks up as the bus made a new stop. "Hey why did we stop?"

"I don't know Pipes" Polly said.

As the doors open and Alex walks up the stairs, Piper raises her head up to see a georgous brunette walking towards the back. The girl smiles at Piper as she passed by. Piper thought

"Who was she?" Andrew whispered.

"I don't know, but I like to find out," Piper said.

"Well who ever she is, she is H.O.T.," Andrew said.

"I'm with you on that one Andrew," Piper said.

"Oh great, now you are agreeing on how hot a girl is," 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh great, now you are agreeing on how hot a girl is," Polly said.

"Did you even see her?" Piper asked.

"Yes I saw her, you two were practically drooling over her," Polly said.

The bus pulls into the schools front entrance, pulls up to the curb and lets everyone off. Piper Polly and Tasteey got off the bus and are now standing on the sidewalk talking to Cindy Piper turns around to see Alex walking down the steps of the bus and through the double doors to the high school. She frowns and turns back around.

"Hey Pipes are you ok?" Polly asked, noticeing the frown.

"That girl is a high school student," Piper said.

"Sorry Piped look on the bright side, she might be in the computer class you've been teaching," Polly said.

"I didn't think about that, thanks Polly now I feel better," Piper said. 


End file.
